Grim
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: The American Reaper Army is being targeted by Arrancar. Ukitake's niece, Kaoru, is one of the Shinigami beign targeted. She's currently hiding in the Gotei. However, hiding isn't how one would describe fighting along side them in the Winter War... Slight AU, no pairings decided.


The moon shone brightly through the thick pine trees, casting shadows to the ground below. All was as quiet as could be for a late spring night.

A sudden glow illuminated the forest floor, revealing the sturdy brown trunks, as well as the Japanese style doors the light was pouring from.

A person appeared from the light, following a small black and purple butterfly. He was tall, with long white hair, green eyes and he was dressed in a long white haori over black clothes.

"Hello? Are you here?" He murmured, searching the clearing as the light behind him faded.

The trees rustled, and two heavily cloaked individuals appeared, dropping from above. The cloaks were dark grey, and made of soft looking material.

"Quiet! This is a stealth mission." The taller of the two hissed. "Our Major will be here in a minute. Keep your panties on."

"I really must protest, Captain West, to your treatment of Captain Ukitake!" The shorter male grumbled, a high whining note in his tone.

"Shut it, Captain Kiss-ass." West snarled, pulling one hand from his sleeve to reveal tan skin and an elaborately jeweled ring on his middle finger. "Someone is coming."

A dagger appeared in the second Captain's hand and all three men took defensive positions.

"Ah yo, calm yo shit! It just us!" Another pair in large cloaks appeared. "What goodie, Captain U?"

"I am not sure I understand your slang." Ukitake gave a serene smile.

"He asked what's up, Uncle." The third figure was smaller than the other three, obviously a female.

"Oh, I see. I am well, thank you, Captain Blue. We should leave, Kaoru-chan, before we all attract attention." Ukitake pushed his sword into the air and twisted it. "Please make haste to say your goodbyes."

"King, Blue, West," Bright gold eyes peered from beneath Kaoru's hood. "I expect things to be the same when I come back."

"Yes, ma'am." They nodded, cringing back from their leader. Ukitake sweatdropped.

"Let's get going, Uncle. I'm sure your General will want to speak with me." Kaoru stepped into the Senkaimon Ukitake had opened and he followed her through with a smile.

As the doors shut, a piercing howl echoed through the clearing and an enormous monster staggered into the clearing.

"A Hollow!" Blue growled, tossing his large cloak to the ground. His dark skin was suddenly painted in moonlight and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle. "I call it."

"No fair!" West yelled, stomping his foot. "I want-"

"You'll get to fight one, Captain West. It seems we've been located. Unfortunately for them, it's too late." King snarled, tossing his own cloak into the growing pile and tossing his dagger in the air. "Grim is gone."

"Sever, Light of Delusion!" Blue yelled, pulling a jian from his belt and brandishing it before it. The blade began buzzing and it dissolved into a swarm of large bugs which set to work attacking the hollow before them.

"Burn," King twirled his dagger in the air. "Killer Tempest."

"Surge Against the Stormy Sky, and Rip the Color From Sight, Black Rainbow!" West punched his fist into the air and the ring on his finger began glowing. It burst outward and then folded around his fist and arm, stopping at his shoulder with a high pointed shoulder guard. Black jewels dotted the surface of the large gauntlet.

"Let's do this!" King roared, lunging forward.

* * *

The sun shone down on the Seireitei, heating the Shinigami patrolling and strolling their home.

Ukitake was taking such a stroll with Shunsui and Kaoru, his niece.

"Ah~!" The white haired Captain sighed, gazing at the clear sky. "It's such a nice day!"

Shunsui chuckled, watching the road ahead of them. Kaoru remained quiet beneath her enormous hood, any and all skin hidden from view.

"Ah, look!" Ukitake pointed down the road. "It's Toshiro-kun! Hello, Toshiro-kun!"

The small white haired taicho stiffened and began power walking in the opposite direction.

"Aw." Ukitake frowned. "Toshiro-kun is no fun."

"Better luck next time, Jyuushiro." Shunsui grinned. "Ah, here comes Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun! I bet they'll stop and say hello!"

Sure enough both raven-haired Byakuya Kuchiki and redheaded Renji Abarai slowed to greet the two senior Taicho.

"Good afternoon, Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho." The stoic Kuchiki nodded to both and kept on walking.

"Hey!" Renji waved, taking his hands out of his pockets momentarily. "Who's your friend in the cloak?"

"All in due time~!" Shunsui sang, grabbing Kaoru's arm and skipping down the road. Ukitake shook his head and followed after them.

* * *

Kaoru sighed, sucking a lollipop as she lay with her feet dangling off the Sougyoku Hill. Her cloak lay billowing around her and her hood was tucked under her. With the enormous grey cloak strewn on the ground, one could see Kaoru Ukitake quite clearly.

Her skin was tan, and her snake-like eyes were gold. Shoulder length purple waves cascaded around her strong, but slim shoulders.

She was dressed in a tight black tank-top which was held together at the front with sparkling silver chains and a blood-red ribbon. The shirt showed a large amount of cleavage, and it end just slightly below her belly button.

The pants were just as tight, but made of black leather. Around her waist was a studded red belt with a large skull as it's clasp. A pair of worn combat boots sat on her feet, and both boots had silver chains around the ankles.

A zanpakuto sat beside the teenager, it's hilt wrapped in black ribbon. From the end snaked a long silver chain, on the end of which was a red jewel protected by a diamond shaped cage.

The setting sun cast orange glows across the hill, and Kaoru's eyes slid closed, lollipop still in her mouth.

A pair of feet made contact with the ground behind her and quick as lightning, only the large cloak and zanpakuto sheath were on the ground.

"Ukitake-sama! It's me!" The male yelped, struggling against the sharp blade pressed to his throat. "It's Sentaro!"

Kaoru lowered her blade with a scowl. "Wimp. What do you want?"

"Your uncle sent me to get you." Sentaro bowed, and when he looked up again, Kaoru and all her belongings were gone.

"_Scary_..." The third seat muttered before vanishing.

* * *

Twelve taicho and twelve fukutaicho stood assembled in the meeting hall, waiting for the Suitaicho to arrive, along with his fukutaicho.

However, when they did arrive, there was a Shinigami in a large cloak behind them.

"This meeting of the Taicho and Fukutaicho of the Gotei Thirteen will begin." Yamamoto slammed his cane against the floor. "There has been a slight uprising in Hollow activity around Karakura town, due to the Arrancars' arrival. As such I will be sending a response team to eliminate them. It should not take long, and the chosen few Shinigami will show our guest around. Hitsugaya-taicho, your team will take on an extra member."

"Hai." The silver haired boy nodded, and his lieutenant smiled.

"Secondly, our next topic involves our American counterpart, The Reaper Army. According to their General, the Majors of his forces are being targeted by beings that are identified as Arrancar. As such, Majors Arthur Brown, Eric Thompson, and Leo Prince have been taken to a safe hiding spot, where they will reside untill they are no longer targeted. However, the Gotei Thirteen will be hosting the fourth and final Major until such a time that the Major may return to America."

The person in the voluminous cloak stepped forward, and several of the lieutenants craned their necks to see.

"My name is Kaoru Ukitake," She pulled down the hood, fixing several of the taicho with fierce looks before focusing on her uncle. "Major of the Grim Division. I will be residing within the Thirteenth Division until further notice. Thank you."

Yamamoto smacked his staff on the ground.

"Dismissed."


End file.
